


Glasses

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has glasses, but they get broken on a hunt. Gabriel keeps her company when she's feeling down and useless without her glasses and stuck in the Bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

There was a snap, and it felt like your world stopped. As soon as the sound resonated through the room, you knew. Your glasses were broke. Damnit! You freeze, unsure what to do, the world in front of you blurred to the point of almost blindness. Luckily, you were already on your hands and knees on the ground because you had been searching for your glasses, so you just curl into a ball and pray to Gabriel and Cas, your two favorite angels, begging them to get you out of there. 

You couldn’t tell whose grace was around you, but when you hear Gabriel’s honey voice, you’re immensely grateful. “(Y/N), sugar, what’s wrong?” He asks, laying you down on your bed and stroking your hair. You groan and smack your palm against your forehead, frowning and shaking your head.

“Gabe, my glasses broke. I can’t see. They fell off during the hunt and I heard them break just before I prayed for help. It’ll take a few weeks for a new pair to get in, so I won’t be able to go on any hunts. And we’ll have to find some more holy oil, mine were dipped in it so I could see Hellhounds and shit.” The last part is mumbled as an afterthought, but Gabe heard, because he shifts a bit, tensing. 

“Our wings?” He asks softly, and it takes you a second for you to realize that he’s asking if you had been able to see their wings. You blush and shake your head quickly, not wanting him to know it was his wings you saw often, keeping you entranced, the three sets distracting you constantly. 

“No, I, ah, I didn’t see your wings Gabe. I haven’t seen anyone’s wings unless they were burned on a surface after the angel died” You lie, trying to keep your face neutral. He stares at you a moment more, his eyes narrowed, then sighs, nodding with a careless shrug of his shoulders.

“Well, let’s go. I’ll grab you your contacts- yes, I know you hate them- and you can hopefully see a little bit. I’ll let Samsquatch and Dean-o know too, they’ll understand. You just stay here, try not to hurt yourself too much. I’ll be back in a bit.” Before you can protest, Gabriel is gone, and you stand there, frozen, then stick your hand out and move around til your hand finds the wall. You pause a moment, trying to get your bearings with your blurry sight, then set off, your hand on the wall a firm guide as you try to mentally map out the bunker. 

Gabe pops up right beside you, making you shriek in surprise, and he chuckles before grabbing your hand and opening it, placing your contact container in your hand. “Can you get these in cupcake, or should I do it for you?” He asks, concerned. You bite your lip, unsure, then sigh in defeat. 

“It’d be best if you did it. I can’t see anything, and I probably wouldn’t be able to see to put them in either.” You mumble, and Gabriel moves in front of you, setting to work. The entire process takes longer than you’d have liked, and it hurt a bit too. It was always weird having someone else touch your eyes like that, which is why you didn’t wear your contacts often. 

“Alright, I gotta get to my laptop, I’ll get online and order a new pair. Hopefully they’ll be here soon. “ You mumble as you move back to your room, grabbing up your laptop and setting to work. Gabe disappears again once you’re settled in, going to tell Sam and Dean about your predicament, presumably. While online, you answer a few emails from other hunters, fill in some lore that had been missing from Charlie’s online database, and try to ignore the fact that you are basically going to be useless until your new glasses came in. Already, your eyes are starting to itch, the contacts irritating them. 

When you place your order for your new glasses, you’re tempted to scream. Three weeks! The site said it would take three weeks to deliver because production was backed up. “Sonofabitch.” You grumble, glaring at the screen as if your gaze would change anything. Your head snaps up as Dean and Sam walk in, Dean’s arms crossed and Sam giving you a serious look. Shit.

“Hello boys. How can your friendly neighborhood blind gal help you out?” You ask, sarcasm dripping from your frustrated words. 

“(Y/N), listen. We want you to be safe. So you’re staying here in the bunker. Gabe said he’d stay too, keep an eye on you. We know how much you hate those contacts, so until your glasses get in, you’re here doing research and stuff.” Sam explains, his voice calm and collected.

“Any idea when your glasses will be getting in?” Dean pipes up, and you sigh deeply, shrugging.

“Website says three weeks.” You mumble, and Dean curses, Sam frowning deeply. “Three weeks that you’ll be without me saving your asses on hunts. Best be careful.” You tease, trying to make light of the situation, and Sam chuckles. 

“We’ll be careful. You try not to hurt yourself either, miss blind-as-a-bat.” Sam teases back, and you flip him the bird as they turn and leave you to your own. 

The first week of not being able to hunt, the boys stayed in with you, relaxing and doing normal people things, a much needed vacation for you all.

You don’t mind the second week or so of not hunting either, and your muscles sure as hell were thanking you for the break. You end up cleaning the bunker, organizing some of the paper files, and even spending a day to yourself, watching Netflix and sleeping. 

Week three, though, comes with the boys still out on a hunt, and not calling often to check in or get advice, which leaves you feeling useless. You try to keep yourself busy, but you can only do so much filing, and can only advise other hunters so much. You feel like you’re going crazy, and finally, you give in, letting out a frustrated scream as you stomp to the gym room and start throwing punches at the punching bag, though your vision is still a blurry mess. You didn’t care anymore. 

You keep punching, not caring when your knuckles split, letting out all your pent up energy. You thrash about when someone wraps their arms around you, holding you down. “Let me go! Damnit!” You screech, and you’re pulled to the ground and rolled so that you’re being straddled. You stop moving and look up, letting out a stream of curses when you recognize Gabe’s fluffy hair. “Get off of me you bastard!” You yell, and he chuckles. 

“Can’t cupcake. You’re gonna end up hurting yourself even more, and we can’t have that. I need you to calm down.” Gabriel instructs, and you know it’s useless to argue. Rolling your eyes to show your displeasure, you take deep breaths, in and out slowly, until you feel yourself calming down. 

“Now, mind telling me why you decided to kill the punching bag?” He asks, half joking half serious, and you burst into tears, much to your mortification.

“I’m so useless without my glasses! I haven’t been able to do much of anything and the boys haven’t asked for my help much on this hunt, even to look stuff up, and I’m tired of it! I’m tired of feeling so damn useless!” You cry, and with a rustle of Gabriel’s wings, you’re in your bed in comfy pjs, curled up in Gabriel’s arms. 

“Sugar, you’re not useless. Just ‘cause you’re not getting blood and guts all over you doesn’t mean you can’t do anything. Plus, Sammy’s the king of research, and he doesn’t wanna bug you on your little vacation. He’s not gonna call unless he needs some serious help. Just enjoy your break (Y/N). It may be the only one you have for a while.” Gabriel’s voice is soothing, and eventually you stop crying, admitting to yourself that he’s probably right.

“Of course I’m right, why would you ever doubt me sweetheart?” He asks teasingly, and you growl playfully, pushing at his shoulder. He chuckles and holds on to you tighter, kissing your forehead. “You okay now?” He murmurs, and you nod, letting out a soft sigh. 

“I’ll be okay. I feel a bit better now, at any rate. Thank you.” You whisper back, snuggling up against him, ignoring your inner rambling at how surreal it all is.

“Oh, hey, I forgot. Do you want these?” He asks, snapping his fingers and holding out a pair of glasses to you. You narrow your eyes at them, then at him.

“These look like the glasses I ordered. How long have you had them?” You ask, your words terse. Gabriel winces and shrugs. 

“Just before you started slamming the punching bag?” He offers uncertainly, and you growl. 

“You hid them from me, you bastard! You’ve had them a lot longer than that!” You berate him, glaring and scooting away.

“I just wanted you to have some vacation time.” Gabriel mumbles, looking dejected, and you hold on to your anger only a few seconds longer before giving in. 

“Fine, you’re forgiven, just give them to me.” You reach out for them and he hands them to you, watching you carefully.

You grin at him as you slide them in, your world coming into focus, and gasp softly when his wings come into view. “You know, your wings are gorgeous.” The words slip from your mouth before you can stop them, and blush when Gabriel blushes as well, his wings trembling with pride.

“Not as gorgeous as you.” He breathes, hesitating only a moment before pulling you into a scorching kiss that makes your spirit soar.


End file.
